


【黑璧花】关于能不能生小孩的深入探究

by Three300Hundred



Category: ZYL48 - Fandom, 朱一龙水仙, 璧花 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 13:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Three300Hundred/pseuds/Three300Hundred





	【黑璧花】关于能不能生小孩的深入探究

花无谢觉得连城璧自从把刘海梳了上去，性情越发无赖起来。平日里喜欢捉弄自己不说，床第之事上更爱闹自己，次次都说些让人面红耳赤到不行的羞耻荤话就算了，还总是不由分说地将自己的精华留在花无谢体内，不管下位的人怎样求饶，求来得也只是下一轮被浪翻滚。尽管每回都会好好为花无谢做清理，也伺候得人舒舒服服的，但花无谢还是觉得……腰受不了啊！

又一次被灌满，花无谢早就被折腾得没了力气，仍由欺负他的那人搂着他为所欲为。连城璧正摸着被精液灌得鼓起来的小腹，轻轻按压，连城璧那一根还在里面堵住浊液，浊液无处可逃，只好随着按压的起伏在内里翻滚，按得稍重些，花无谢就能摸到那根刚疲软下去的东西又被按着按着硬了起来。

“又大了……”花无谢哭道，“能不能休息一下啊……”  
“还不是因为我的花儿里面太舒服了？”连城璧笑道，凑上去吻花无谢委屈地撅起的嘴。  
可太委屈了……“明明是你自己在……”带着哭腔的声音很快又被连城璧的吻吞掉，只留下啧啧水声。

连城璧并不打算就这样放过他，他着迷地抚摸着花无谢微微隆起的腹部，就好像刚显怀的孕妇的肚子，他不由心动，若是无谢真怀上一个他们二人的孩子……

但先不说违背自然法则，就单说怀孕之辛苦、生育之痛，他也不舍得怀里的玉人儿遭受一分一毫这样的折磨。

但逗弄逗弄，却还是可以的～

想着想着，连城璧又起了怀心思，松开花无谢的唇，笑着问，“花儿什么时候给为夫生个孩子？”

花无谢迷迷糊糊生着气，哑着嗓子切了一声，“才不，我生不出！”

连城璧就用指尖轻挠他肚脐，冲他的耳朵眼哈气，“怎么会生不出，你看你这里都隆起来了，你摸摸，是不是？”说罢，他就抓过花无谢的手去按那凸起的小腹。

花无谢摸上自己的肚子，羞得不行，摇着头胡乱道，“不，不是孩子……里面没有孩子……”

连城璧有心逗弄他，引诱着那张艳红的小嘴再说出些羞人话，“不是孩子，那里面是什么？”

花无谢欲哭无泪，小声嘟囔，“都怪你，都是你弄的……”

连城璧笑着搂紧人，松开抓着人手腕的手往两人结合处探去，按揉着湿软的那处，“哦？是我的东西？”

被连城璧按得极其舒服，重新激起的欲望一下一下拍打着花无谢的神经。花无谢就真哭了，推搡着连城璧，“不是你的是谁的？你还不认……都射得这么满了……一动就要流出来……你还，你还这样对我！我不要和你做了……”

连城璧一下子欺身压上，阻截住企图逃脱的花无谢的所有去路，抽出自己那物，一下下按着花无谢的小腹，留在里面的白浊一股一股流出来，羞耻得花无谢哭得断断续续。

哭的那人耳垂被大灰狼舔着，还被迫听着浑话，“不和我做了，那你要去找谁把你里面弄得满满的？”

连城璧伸了一只手指进去到温暖的甬道，戳弄着，“你是不要我了吗，花儿？”

花无谢打了个哭嗝，搂住连城璧摇头，两行泪还挂在脸颊上，可怜兮兮地哼道，“不是的，城璧，我要你……”

大灰狼计划得逞，自然而然，就又开始一轮了。


End file.
